


Deleted Scene

by phgealsm



Series: Twisted Tree AU [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Straight up just a silly bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phgealsm/pseuds/phgealsm
Summary: God I had this scene written for one of the chapters in Twisted Tree but never got to include it but I really had fun with it so I wanted to post it
Series: Twisted Tree AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Deleted Scene

Fireheart’s eyes narrowed, “You are underestimating his skills.” Graystripe’s eyes rounded.

"I am in no way underestimating his skills,” Graystripe shifted back on his haunches. “I’m just saying that Stormpaw is a better fighter.” He twitched his ear towards the apprentice as he spoke. “Watch them, he clearly is.” Fireheart gave a disbelieving snort as he looked back across the gorge, taking a bite of the robin propped between his forepaws as he did.

“What makes you think Stormpaw is a better fighter?” His gaze remained on where Stormpaw and Bramblepaw were wrestling near the river’s edge. The brown apprentice sprang back from his friend. Amber eyes glowing as he pressed himself into a low crouch, belly against the ground. His tail lashed behind him as the other tom raced toward him. As Stormpaw jumped into the air, Bramblepaw sprang up too, forelegs going around the other cat’s body as he over took him and thrust him backwards and to the ground.

“Well, for one look at who Stormpaw’s father is,” Graystripe gave his shoulder a few licks, as if trying to hide his pride. “ _And_ look at who his mentor is.” Fireheart cuffed the other cat.

“Bramblepaw literally just took him down! He isn’t a better fighter.”

"Only because Bramblepaw is bigger than him and older. Anyway, he’ll get him off.”

“What are you talking about?” Fireheart shifted onto his forelegs, “He’s older by a few days. It means nothing! You are proving my point.” He turned as he felt a nose touch his shoulder. He looked to Onewhisker, who had been laying around a tail length away from him.

"I have to agree with Graystripe on this,” The light brown tabby looked back at the two apprentices. “Stormpaw is being more aware of his surroundings, he’s more aware of the river if nothing else. They’re close to the edge. If one of them falls in, it’s going to be Bramblepaw.”

Fireheart’s ears went back as Graystripe whispered, “ _RiverClan_.”

The ginger warrior swatted at his friend again and the larger cat ducked away this time. Fireheart meowed, “Why am I being betrayed?” He turned to Onewhisker, “I expect this of Graystripe, but you, Onewhisker?”

The other tom’s eyes widened, “I am only saying the truth!” There was a slight purr in the lean warrior’s voice.

Fireheart turned back to Graystripe at the sound of the cat’s paw moving towards him. “Wanna bet on it?”

“Sure,” Fireheart readjusted himself. “What are we betting?”

“Quarter moon of dawn patrols,” Graystripe responded. “If Bramblepaw falls into the river first, then we don’t get any. If it’s Stormpaw, then we’re on all of them.” Fireheart was silent for a moment.

“Alright.”

“I think this is an abuse of power,” Onewhisker commented. Fireheart turned back to the tabby.

“Do you not want in, then?”

"No, I’m in.” Onewhisker rolled further onto his back, licking his side a few times. “It’ll be nice to have a quarter moon of sleeping in.” Fireheart let out a snort, turning his attention back to the apprentices.

During the warrior’s discussion, Bramblepaw had kept Stormpaw pinned beneath him, both paws on the smaller cat’s chest, and the two young toms seemed to be having their own conversation. Suddenly the gray tom’s forelegs shot up, wrapping around the larger tabby’s head. He began to pummel his friend’s belly with his back paws as the other cat jerked away.

As the two cats broke apart, beginning to circle one another, the sound of pebbles rolling down the narrow paths on the cliffs came from off to the side. Fireheart turned his head towards the sound, spotting Mistyfoot padding down the path in front of the rest of her hunting patrol.

Featherpaw broke away from her mentor and the rest of the patrol after setting down the mouthful of prey she had. She headed across the camp, where the other two apprentices were. Fireheart heard Graystripe shift as the silver tabby got closer.

Bramblepaw and Stormpaw had just leaped away from each other as another wrestling match ended, the dark gray tom glanced at his sister and a silent agreement seemed to pass between them.

Fireheart’s eyes rounded as the littermates both made a jump at Bramblepaw. Stormpaw landing on his head and shoulders while Featherpaw went for his haunches. The apprentice let out a yowl at the sudden double attack, trying to struggle away from the opposing cats but he was taken down. Featherpaw mewed something to her brother which the gray tom quickly responded to.

Fireheart sprang to his paws as he realized Featherpaw and Stormpaw were dragging the struggling Bramblepaw towards the river. Graystripe scrambled up after him, eyes wide and ears pricked. Had Featherpaw heard the warrior’s conversation or did the littermates decide this on their own?

Graystripe let out a yowl of triumph as the two littermates pushed their captive over the edge of the river. There was a loud splash as he hit the water. Fireheart hissed.

"That does not count!” He exclaimed, “They teamed up on him, it wasn’t just Stormpaw!”

“It _does_ , though.” Onewhisker had pushed himself up so he was sitting, “it was only who would fall into the river first. Not who could push who in.” Fireheart’s tail lashed as Graystripe purred.

“He’s right, we won!” Fireheart’s eyes narrowed at the two warriors. He pushed the remainder of the bird he was eating towards Graystripe.

“You’re both on dawn patrol for the next half moon!” He jumped off the rock they had been laying on before the other two toms could respond, trotting over to where Bramblepaw was pulling himself out of the water further downstream from where he had been pushed in.

The apprentice shook the water from his pelt, starting to lick it as Fireheart came up to him, “You alright?”

“Yeah.” The black tip of Bramblepaw’s tail was twitching but other than that there seemed to be nothing off about him. He licked his side a few times more, turning his head as Featherpaw and Stormpaw came up. There was a determined glint in his eyes as he looked at the approaching littermates.

“Go get them,” Fireheart hissed into the brown tabby’s ear before back off, leaving the three apprentices to their play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next part is coming, I swear


End file.
